Your wish is my command
by TheWhiteRoseTurk
Summary: Yuffie needs to hide or she will forever be married....again...only her father went overboard this time and now she needs a hideout with a stranger...leaving her only option to be Reno...but, he,of course,won't let her stay for free...I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1 Home sweet home

Yuffie bolted down the alley, jumping from the brick wall to the trashed cement and back to the stacked crates.

"Gotta' hide!"

Flashback

"Yuffie...your 25 now....and i think its time you got married.," Godo announced harshly, blinking slowly.

'God..always have to make it dramatic when he says something doesn't he....' Yuffie thought, blankly staring at her aged father.

"Well you see...heh."

End of flashback

Yuffie turned the corner, spiraling into a street prostitute.

"Hey....buddy! It's been awhile, im'a borrow your clothes for a sec...k?"

Yuffie hurriedly ripped off her clothes, receiving many disturbed glances from passerby's.

As she changed into her clever disguise she went on with her scheme.

" guards will easily see me...so i need to pick up a guy shouldn't be that hard right? I mean I'm not as uncurvy and flat...actually i may even surpass Aeris, maybe!"

Yuffie impatiently tapped her black boot along to the beat of song coming from some lame ghetto club, as she stood outside waiting for a customer.

Her face morphed into a large overgrown pout, making passing schoolgirls giggle in that 'How cute!' way.

"Hey...your cutse," a slurred voice sounded from behind her, sounding strangely familiar, but who pays attention to that when your being chased am I right?

"Finally someone who understands me!"

Yuffie turned around to find a _really _good looking man whose face was masked by darkness, making his MAKO eyes glow brightly.

"Hows mush doo I paay?"

Yuffie stood on her tiptoes to scan over his shoulder to find Wutai soldiers lining the street.

"Uhhh....free!"

"Umm...'kay!"

"Let's hurry then!"

-----

They reached the doorsteps to an average home in sector 6 with a willow tree in the front. As he unlocked the door clumsily; Yuffie took note of the motorcycle positioned in front of the oak garage door.

She stepped in to find a large living room with beer bottles scattered about along with random bouts of trash and to the left of her a desk cluttered with paperwork and checks along with an id card.

"Be right backs."

"M'kay..."

Yuffie bounded towards his desk and haulted in front of the grimy i.d.

She examined it carefully. "Lets see, he works for _shinra _and his name is...Re-no, who the hell is Reno? Wait its coming back to me."

She remembered when she met Cloud and let the flashback play in her mind.

"Hokay...it's coming to me and I don't like it I do not like it."

Flashback

"Hey Laney!"

_That's right.....me and that turk were captured by Don Cornero and that guy that killed Don...his name was Reno which means....that my customer is that weirdo._

"Hey princess your here too! Haha shoulda known the brat got captured..."

"Shut it you basterdous turkey!"

End of flashback

"Tu-tu-tur-turkey!?"

Reno scurried in diligantly,grinning wildly. "'Kay, ready!"

Yuffie groped for a random object on his desk, which happened to be his weird metal weapon, and forcibly threw it at his head right in between the eyes.

Reno fell back onto his cushiony couch, unconcious and mumbling odd unknown things.

"Ewwwww....i can't even believe that i walked in here!"

Yuffie squinted to look out the window to find her father patrolling the streets with her soon-to-be husband,both looking like those strangers, kids would be scared to get candy from.

"Ugh...guess I'm staying here for the night."

---

Reno awoke to a jabbing pain in his bruised side.

"Wha-?"

"Waaaaake up- turkey," Yuffie whined as Reno unveiled his tired eyes.

"God i knew i attracted women but i didn't expect to wake up to them...oh wait yes i did wait a sec....did you just call me turkey?"

"Duh-, it's me...Yuffie."

Reno just blinked at her, taking her in.

"Ugh....its me asshole,Ya know..._brat."_

Recognition etched his face, "Nope...you're not her your too pretty to be her." Yuffie glared at him for the comment.

Reno examined the woman's features. She had black hair that went past her navel, violet eyes that told a story and a _gleaming conformer on her back._

"Wow...it is you so you're in my house in hooker clothes why?"

"I need a place to stay, somewhere my father won't find me which was here,"Yuffie stated calmly, looking at the interesting blood red wall and avoiding him, glancing over to find him staring at her chest.

Yuffie growled, quite sexily if Reno might add.

"Hm...well if you listen to and do what your master,me, says gives me somethin' to do..."

"Forget it then.I'll handle it." Yuffie stood there glaring at his stupid red hair which she knows is _so _fake.

Reno yawned and glanced at his imaginary watch as seconds ticked by.

"Fine...I'll do it,"Yuffie shamefully responded, bowing her head.

"Okay...well im 'bout to go to work to do paperwork so. I have an outfit you can wear other than hooker clothes if you want...but it won't fit your shrimpy body." Reno exclaimed, snickering at her now red and very raged chubby face.

---

Yuffie waltzed into the W.R.O building set in a 'way too big' turk outfit which Reno so generously gave her to put on which looked more liked a 9 year old girl wearing her daddy's clothes.

As they bounded towards the elevator, Yuffie received many disturbing stares from men who've probably never had a girlfriend and listen to love songs while looking at a playboy magazine.

"God...is everyone that works for Shinra perverted in thier own twisted ways?"

"Maybe, I mean thier reactions to you _does_ make them pedophiles."

"At least in not a lonely 40 year old man who can't find a girlfriend so he spends his time destroying his brain cells and ruining everyone's lifes!"

Yuffie huffed in frustration as Reno pushed the button to the 63th floor carelessly.

"Actually...i'm only 27 as hard as that is to believe."

"That means you're younger than Cloud... not possible your probably older than Jenova." Yuffie seriously concurred, patting his bony pale cheeks.

"Wha-? She's." Reno started counting his fingers carefully. "2000 years old! I haven't been alive as long as her! Hell,i'm even younger than Valentine."

"He's an exception."

"Hm...well you _are_ obsessed with him and Cloud...you sure like quiet guys."

"Because...thier the only ones who'll talk to me,ya know what, your an ass!"

Reno snickered and grinned while Yuffie glared at him harshly and stepping back slightly. "Tch...freak!" Yuffie kneed him in the leg before stalking to the otherside of the elevator.

---

They arrived to Reno's office which was,suprisingly, very clean, it was bare except a few pictures were hung on the walls, one of Rude and Elena standing on a beach at Costa De Sol and some of Reeve and cait sith getting drunk._ I wonder_ h_ow cait sith gets drunk...?_

"This is mine and Rude's office down the hall is Elena's and Tseng's. Rude should be here at some point.."

The clock read 6:02 that was hung next to the window in numeral numbers which obviously was for decoration because right next to it was a digital clock. "Doesn't your work start at six?"

"Huh, yea it does." Reno pondered on why he wasn't here a thoughtful curious puppy expression on his face.

"Unexpected, I thought you'd be the one to be late to work...not Rude."

"Tell me if i'm wrong but you probably think I got every woman in Midgar or all the hookers, but, I don't...when i'm drunk I ask them but I don't really mean it. Their all too ugly." Reno flinched when a certain 40 year old lady filled his mind, that night had been _very disturbing_.

"Wow,thats exactly what i had been thinking but i could care less about your life story." Yuffie knitted her eyebrows together when a sudden pounding in her head kept repeating.

Reno snorted rudely,while seating himself in his desk chair.

"What am i supposed to do...?"

"Uh...do whatever!"

Yuffie blinked while raising an eyebrow then headed out the door.

Reno glanced up from his work and sighed. "What a handful," He groaned before fishing out a bottle of whiskey. "She wasn't wrong about the drinking!"

---

Yuffie bounced into the office,which belongs to Reeve and found him sitting down and talking on the telephone.

"I don't care what's going on I just want it done."

Reeve hung up the phone and glanced up to behold a surprise.

"Yuffie?! What're your wearing?!"

"Meh...long story...too hard to explain."

"Lets hear it," Reeve patiently announced, putting his hands together and resting his stubbly chin on them, cocking his head to the side.

--- ---

"You mean to tell me, of all people to stay with you stay with Reno? You could've asked me for a place to stay, I wouldn't mind."Reeve glanced at the numeral clock, making sure he wouldn't be late.

"Wouldn't work...Godo knows i'd be with someone i've actually talked to i've never talked to Reno," Yuffie stated,sniffing a unlit candle on Reeve's desk that was marked with XOXO.

_Hey! XOXO means hugs and kisses...hah!_

"Reevies got a girlfriend, doesn't he?!" Yuffie teased, doing a giddy schoolgirl look with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Wha-?!" Reeve twisted his head avoiding Yuffie and pretending to fetch something in his desk drawers.

"Aww....that's so cute!!!"

The door swung open to reveal a distressed Reno with his hair even more spikier than usual.

"Ya coulda told me you were here! Gosh! I looked everywhere for you! Next time just stay in the damn office okay?"

"Aww....didn't think you cared," Yuffie playfully replied, putting on a puppydog face and batting her eyelashes.

"Nevermind... Reeve where's Rude been all day?"

"He called in sick...something about babies." Reeve put his pointer finger on his chin as if in thought.

"I'll talk to him later ,right now, _I'm _going home and I demand you to come with me!" Reno crossed his arms, and raised both his eyebrows towards a bored Yuffie.

"Fine...asshole." Yuffie trotted out the door and into the hallway, leaving a cursing Reno to follow her, after angrily kicking a table and bruising his foot.

"I can't wait to see how this ends!" Reeve smirked defiantly while grabbing the candle Yuffie sniffed and gently sniffing it himself.

"Hm."

---

The trio exited the W.R.O buliding to find that it was raining hard. Yuffie watched as some man got hit with raindrops and acted as if they were acid.

"Stop being such a pansy you freak!" Reno hollered,glaring at the man sharply.

Reno then waltzed into the building again and brought out a dark blue umbrella.

"Here." Yuffie watched as Reno opened the umbrella and gripped her by the waist and pulled her close so they wouldn't get sopping wet.

Yuffie,being as naive as she is, didn't notice the pure enjoyment Reno was getting from this,while everyone they passed by....did.

"Reeeenooooo!"

"What."

" I am like.... re-all-y hungry-...!"

"Not my problem princess..."

"Can we eat at Seventh Heaven please! My father won't be there at this time of day...plea-se! Pwetty pwease!"

"No...but...we can eat at an Wutai restaurant..."

Yuffie jutted out her bottom lip into a pout which,unknown to her, made Reno have to hold in his laughs. "Fine...."

Unknown to Yuffie, this was just the beginning of Reno's revenge...or..._commands_,and that they would just keep getting worse.

Alright theres my first chapter....how was it? Good?Bad?Okkay? Please review its my first story. Criteria is accepted. :D

Return to Top


	2. Chapter 2 So I gotta' be your date?

A/N: Reno gets a wee jealous in this...meh.

Disclaimer: i don' own anything but the plot.

* * *

They arrived at a four star restaurant in sector 4 and seated themselves in a booth at the back corner where they waited for a soda and beer.

"Just so you know....this isn't a date or anything okay? So don't go telling your buddies how you got to eat sushi with Reno of the turks and going all gaga on me...we clear...?"

"Tch...like i would...you'd be the one going all gaga..."

"Yes totally...your just so damn hot that i want to give up my life of freedom for you..." Reno rolled his eyes and examined the busty waitress as she took orders from some old couple.

"I know...sadly im already betrothed to another and he's not old!" Yuffie groaned.

A waitress scurried up to them, "Here's your sushi and rice mam, and your fish sir." Yuffie mumbled a 'thanks' and Reno winked at her, his response being a few snorted giggles.

Reno glanced up at Yuffie, a spark of emotion in his eyes.

"Hm...yea? What's his name? What's he look like?"

"How 'bout i just give you my whole life story while i'm at it....," Yuffie sarcastically murmured, shoving another bite of sushi in her mouth, trying not to insult him and his skirt-chasing.

"I'm game."

Yuffie raised an eyebrow and nodded curtly.

---

"So...you hid in my house because you don't wanna get married?" Reno leaned forward a bit and suspiciously stared at her.

"Yeppers!" Yuffie grinned develishly. "And at least if i do get married to him...he's not old and ugly..."

"He probably sent his brother or somethin' or paid some guy to do it for him..."

"I don't think so...."

Reno shut his eyes for a moment and sighed,searching for his fork which was right next to Yuffie's soft hand. Accidentley, Reno squeezed her hand instead, realizing this, he hastily retracted.

"Uh...sorry..."

Yuffie faintly blushed. "Heh... it's okay..."

Reno glanced out the window to find that it was evening and that they had been in the restaurant longer than needed. He sighed and started fishing out his leather wallet,a gift he got from some random woman with this huge crush on him.

"Wow...I must eat _really_ slow..."

Yuffie blushed deeply for an unknown reason,grinning sleeplishly while eyelids lowered as she gazed out into the dimly lit streets.

Reno froze and his MAKO eyes widened.

"Uh...are you okay?"

All of a sudden, Yuffie screeched loudly, "Vinny!"

Reno instantly hid under the porcelain table, trying to avoid her deadly love.

Reno examined her feet bouncing on the tiled floor as she skipped out the door.

"He-Hey!" Reno hastily, and yet clumsily, ran out of the restaurant after the bubbly girl, forgetting to pay for her immensly large bowls of rice.

He instantly discovered a questioning _Vinny _and the obsessive girl hugging him tightly. She forced her head into the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent deeply,engraving it into her brain.

"Vinny! Where have you been?! I missed you!"

"Uh...home." Vincent gazed down at the ground, finding it particularly uneven.

"Not tryin' to be an ass but uh...i'm tired so...I demand we go back to my house." Reno blinked, and straightened out his blue turk wrinkly jacket.

"Oh...psh,leave it to Reno to spoil our moment...heh...bye Vinny!"

"Bye Yuffie." As Vincent stepped inside the abandoned building next to the restaurant, Yuffie and Reno Twisted around the corner.

"So...you have an obsession with all your friends?" Reno smirked, inwardly congratulating himself on his job well done.

Yuffie glared and responded by telling him his obsession with women is worse, then Reno started belittling himself.

Reno glanced over at Yuffie and ruffled her black hair,she maybe look like a woman, but she's still that knobbly-kneed kid on the inside.

Yuffie stuck her a little tongue out at him, proving his point.

Reno elbowed her side and laughed as she pouted and whacked his arm playfully.

"Jerk."

"Compliment or your out of my house," Reno joked with the hyperactive ninja.

Yuffie hastily stuttered random letters.

"Uhh...Reno your hair is so pretty I wanna run my fingers through it." Yuffie blushed, figuring out that Reno knew that she wasn't kidding.

"Thanks babe! I knew you loved me!" Reno snickered and yanked a few strands of her hair.

"Look, I know my hair is beautiful but i'd rather you not touch it, thanks."

Reno snorted as he watched with mischevious eyes a lightning bolt crack down making Yuffie jump into his slender arms and rest her head on his chest.

"Uh...sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

Yuffie blushed for the third time that night, luckily, before Reno could see it, she hid her round face into his filthy turk shirt.

"You wanna let go?"

Yuffie _almost _said 'no' but knew if she said that, it would sound like she _wanted _him to carry her home in his _muscular,slender _arms and give that_ cocky,sexy-._

Yuffie shook her jumbled head and forced her fists to unclench the fistfuls of his shirt and her legs to release his waist.

"Brat, tomorrow I have to go to this shitty WRO party and your coming with me, and you're going to wear what _I_ want you to and be my _date._"

Yuffie was about to retort but decided against it and shook her head with a deep frown on her face.

"Can't wait."

---

A/N: Not much happened I know, this is all just popped into my mind as it goes,no planning. So...sorry if it sucks.

But, a whole lot more dangerous orders Reno will give her in the next chapter. Meh.


	3. Chapter 3 The GREAT NINJA party!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. So don' kill me! Same for the song.

* * *

After arriving late at night, they hastily fell asleep, Reno sleeping on his couch, and Yuffie sleeping on _his_ bed, which he pitifully gave up.

'Zzz...'

Yuffie awoke to a shoe being lunged at her forehead, creating an outline of the bottom of a shoe.

"I demand you to get up and make me breakfast, pancakes smothered in syrup and beer for drink!"

"How did I know...?" Yuffie sighed but obliged by his command, scurrying off into his kitchen which was very bland.

An black island stood in the center, matching the red cabinets (someone likes red!) and a steel electric oven crammed in between a trashcan and refrigerator, not much else.

Yuffie began ravaging through all the cabinets, scanning for flour, baking powder, sugar, water, cooking oil, milk and the fatty substance which looks more like some artery gunk grease ball.

(A/N: Eww...no more pancakes for me! By the way, you know it ^.^ as butter...)

Yuffie mixed the baking powder and flour in a white bowl and sighed from the pain in her elbow from straining her arm so that she could mix them.

Meanwhile...

Reno slid his jacket down his arms and onto the tiled bathroom floor, yawning at the tiredness while trying to get the crick in his neck out.

"Don't know why _I_ had to sleep on the damn couch. I coulda demanded her to let me sleep on my bed! Ugh."

"The Great Ninja Pancakes are complete!"Yuffie bellowed to Reno, grinning wickedly at the pancake, which had two strawberries for eyes, chocolate frosting for a mouth, and red frosting for the hair.

"What the hell is that?" Reno questioned, poking the pancake with his fork, a look of confused disgust on his face.

"It's you, silly!" Yuffie had dough all in her hair and flour on her moogle pajama shirt, a little red frosting on her cheek.

"I just said a pancake, not a doughy form of me!" Reno sighed and decided to make her happy so he ate one of his eyes.

"Well? Well, well, well, well, well?!" Yuffie hovered over Reno, mirth etched across her face.

Reno growled and wacked her in the head with his fork.

"Oww...aww, your no fun!" Yuffie stuck her index out and collected a bead of icing or...hair on the tip of her finger.

"Hey! Not the hair!" He was about to whack her again, but his phone rang.

Yuffie glared at Reno at his ring tone, which was 'sexy chick', he just grinned and ran his fingers through his knotty bed-head.

"Yea?"

_'Reno...the party starts in two hours.'_

_"_Wha-? But my date isn't ready! She doesn't even have a dress!"

Reno exclaimed, watching Yuffie pin up her long black hair, before gathering the unused dishes and syrup before putting them in the cabinet, which was full of six-packs of beer.

_'You actually got a date?'_ Reeve surprisingly inquired, offending Reno though he didn't know that.

"Yes, Reeve, I did."

Yuffie swerved around and trampled Reno, him falling back with Yuffie sprawled on top.

"Reevie!"

'_Yuffie? Yuffie's your date?' _

"Yea. Tell 'Laney to get her a dress. Thanks."

'_Okay Reno, good luck!'_

'Good luck? I don't get it.' Reno thought, Yuffie pouted, sitting on his chest, making him struggle for oxygen.

"What if Vinny is there? I'll look like I couldn't get s date in front of him! What if he brought Shelke?! Agh!"

"God, shut up! Look, your father may be there so, I need to buy a wig! I'll call 'Laney and tell her, you take a bath!" Reno demanded, lifting her by her waist and dumping her into the already-used bath water.

"Ewwy! You're a jerk!"

"Huh." Reno shut the door with his foot, sitting on the toilet seat with a weary expression.

"What're you doing?!"

"Sitting, stupid." Reno replied, pulling the shower curtain closed.

"Ugh!"

Reno smirked at her frustrated groan, his eyelids drooping slighty.

Yuffie started removing her moogle top along with her chocobo short shorts.

As the water glided down her cheek and was fused with her hair, she reached for the strawberry shampoo she bought, when she clumsily slipped and fell out of the shower, _directly onto Reno._

"Ack! Don't look! Do-n't look! Please if you're my friend you won't look!"

Yuffie inspected Reno to find that he was snoring loudly, she was blissful, that was until saliva dripped out of his mouth and onto her forehead.

"Eww!" Yuffie shrieked, smearing the saliva on her head and hastily fetching a towel, wrapping herself in the towel, still sitting on Reno.

At her scream, Reno quickly woke up, growing saucer-eyed by seeing Yuffie in a towel, straddling him.

"Could we get to know each other a little bit more first?"

Yuffie gasped and blushed, laughing nervously, taking in the smirk and MAKO as it swam in his blue eyes.

Meanwhile, Reno examined her eyes, comparing them to something.

"Your eyes…look like…shit! Ha-ha!" Yuffie glared at him, "Whatever!"

"Their doo-doo brown!"

Yuffie, forgetting she was clad in only a white towel, threw her leg up to kick him, exposing her leg and the towel falling down to her waist, exposing _more_ of her.

Reno blushed and stared at the picture of the him and Rude that was hanging crookedly on the white (A/N: Yes, surprisingly, white not red, heh.) wall as Yuffie struggled to situate it.

The doorbell rang, they glanced at the bathroom doorknob as it slowly twisted and the door swung open, a smiling Elena with bags of dresses, shoes, and hats hooked on her arms.

"No one answered, so I let…myself…in? I'm not gonna ask, just let me show you the dress."

Yuffie wordlessly nodded and followed (with Reno) her into the living room, staring as she threw out dresses on the couch, a lime green bra flung onto Reno's head.

He just gazed at it, and then a smirk gave birth on his face as he stared at Yuffie's chest.

"Perv!"

"Hah! Calm down, it's not like their anything special right?"

Reno didn't intentionally mean to insult her.

Yuffie glared and found the dress she liked and, without letting them see the dress she bounded into the bathroom.

"Don't look!" "Wouldn't dream of it."

"I bet you do." Elena commented, giggling slightly at the thought.

Reno blushed again and glared, then took note of all the _revealing _dresses.

"Where'd you think we were goin'? A strip club?"

"Ugh…these are very flattering if you must know."

"Yea, _very _flattering!"

The bathroom door clicked and Yuffie strutted out. Reno turned towards her, his jaw hitting the floor.

"Heh?"

Yuffie wore a black dress that cut off at mid-thigh. It was very tight, showing off her curves and it did a v-shape around her neck.

She blinked and grinned, then silently questioned Elena on how she looked.

Elena nodded her blonde locks towards Reno, who was drooling on his carpet.

"Don't demand _me _to clean that up!" Reno hastily composed himself, and smirked at Yuffie, still _thoroughly _examining her.

"Are we ready?!"

"Reno's not." "I'm not dressing up; Reno of the Turks _never_ dresses up."

"Probably why he can't even get a middle-class girl."

Yuffie snorted at her own comment and shuddered at the thought.

"Well, then, let's go!"

A/N: So…yea…cool! Mmkay! I realize not much,again, happened, I know. ^.^


	4. Chapter 4 Vincent Freakin' Valentine

XD

Disclaimer: I'm about to start copying and pasting the disclaimer...I don't own anything but the plot and ...Yea.

X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X

Reno sauntered in the ballroom, his arm wrapped around Yuffie's wide but flattering hips, his smirk reflecting his attitude.

Rude waltzed up to them, a nervous smile marked his face, his sunglasses unusually missing.

Elena was behind him, grinning as usual in a purple shimmery gown that reflected the light as she sashayed over to them.

"Yo Rude, where ya been?"

"Taking care of Elena."

"Why?" Elena grinned wickedley, patting Rude on the shoulder, which he winced at.

"Rude here gave me a present from hell, which _he's _going to help me take care of."

"I don't recall you guys getting hitched or even dating, what's up?" Reno asked, scratching the nape of his neck in a confused gesture.

"Booze." Yuffie recalled, nodding her blonde wavy hair (A/N:She got the wig.) in a way that was similar to a therapist, even know they only did that to _act_ like they were listening.

Elena gazed at Yuffie, shocked by her knowledge.

"Guy walks in, takes pretty girl home, knocks her up, girl gets mad, threatens him, _and _they both end up living happily ever after,sort of." Yuffie exclaimed in one breath before gulfing in another one.

Reno grinned and was strangely proud of her intelligence.

"Your really smart!" After what happened with Cloud, she decided not to be conceitied...as much.

"And weird!" Reno recieved a violent but playful slap in the back of his head, which he chuckled at.

"Meanie! Rude I really want to dance but Reno's being an ass, like always, so will you dance with me?"

"Yuffie I demand you dance with me."

Reno whispered, gripping her pale clammy arm.

"Fine."

Reno drug her to the dancefloor among the many ravashing employees who were dancing and being all mushy.

"I didn't know Shinra employees have a _non-perverted _side!"

"Hey! Were not whores or prostitutes, just know focusing on the job is more important." Reno offendedly said, two seconds away from puking as he saw Rude and Elena making out.

"You don't like them making out? Oh...You liked one of them!" Yuffie belted out laughing, her eyes refraining the tears that sprung in her eyes.

"Their like parents to me that's why! I don't like Laney! Gross!" Reno shuddered and hugged himself tightly,which caused people to stare.

"I wasn't talkin' 'bout Elena..." Yuffie smirked viciously, that evil twisted smirk she got when she stole materia from Cloud, even though he _knew _but didn't care.

"Your kindness has been noted now let me return my kindness to the world by telling you to shut the hell up."

"_Someone's _grumpy!" Reno rolled his eyes but smiled anyways.

They akwardly stood in between the dancing couples,not knowing what to say. (Suprisingly!)

"So...waterfalls?"

Yuffie blinked and giggled but played along anyways.

"Yea...Their all watery and Fally!"

"Yep." Reno smirked his 'I'm hotter-than-Vincent-fuckin'-Valentine' smirk and pulled Yuffie into dancing position.

When Reno was about to seduce her,another pale hand grasped Yuffie's waist,one that didn't belong to Reno.

"Yuffie, your father's soldiers are here I need to hide you."

"Back off Valentine!"

Yuffie's doe eyes formed and imaginary lightning bolt that was bolting off their heated glares. "You guys?!"

They ignored her, still glaring at each other. "I will take Yuffie home also, ."

"Fine." Reno's arm circled Yuffie's waist while Vincent softly held her small hand. They stalked off into the night, Yuffie rolling her eyes at their _obvious _jealousy.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Yuffie sat on Reno's gray mattress, examining Vincent and Reno who were leaning on the wall next to each other.

"What now?"

"Now...we move Yuffie to Costa Del Sol until they forget she's here." VIncent calmly stated, fingering the chain on his gun.

"Really?!" Yuffie hopped up and held 'Vinnie's' golden claw and Reno's sweaty yet soft hand.

"Will you both go with me?" Reno raised an eyebrow but nodded stiffly, trying to supress his overflowing joy.

Vincent softened his look and faintly smiled at her tensed look.

Yuffie beamed and hugged them, her short arms curling around their waists."Woah tiger!"

Yuffie grinned broadly, not because of Reno, no.

_Because _he didn't her notice fishing out his wallet, after all, their going to the same place anyways.

"Yuffie...we need to go to soon." Vincent announced, a ghost of a smirk as he watched Yuffie steal Reno's wallet.

"Mmkay Vinnie!"

"Vincent Valentine, I have a question for Yuffie."

Yuffie,Reno, and Vincent swerved their heads to the door to find Shelke striding in wearing a pink knee-length dress.

"Yuffie. Will you allow me to accompany you?" Shelke asked, trying to keep a straight face.

Yuffie wasn't to sure about Shelke at first, but now she's 'The deepground pixie Shelke' according to Yuffie.

"Sure Shel, I don't mind!" Shelke smiled humbly, then stared at the bored red-head.

"Is that your boyfriend Yuffie?" Shelke questioned, her attitude drastically changing.

"Wha? Turkey? Hah! It's obvious he can't get a girl, much less The Great Ninja Yuffie!"

"Shut it and sit." Yuffie snapped he mouth shut and seated cross-legged on the ground,right in front of Reno. "Good girl!"

Reno patted her head as if she was a dog who just captured an ex-girlfriend after she made out with his friend. (Reno's exprience)

Yuffie grumbled something that sounded a lot like 'prick', hoping Reno wouldn't hear.

Alas,he did.

"Ow...my feet are so-sore!" Reno whined, coaxing his foot with his thumbs.

'_Lay it on thick why don't you?' _Yuffie thought,groaning deeply.

"So-very sore!" Reno stuck his foot in Yuffie's face, the strong smell _already _seeping through the shoes.

Reno sprawled on the bed, unlacing his shoes and tossing them aside.

Yuffie approached him and grimaced,her fingers pinching his sock and anxiously ripping it off.

"Oh my god! Grossness! Get me a damn gas mask!"

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

A new pair of socks and two cans of air freshener later,Reno and Yuffie were sitting in the backseat of Vincent's black sleek car.

"Yuffie, go to sleep."Reno demanded.

"Nu-uh! I'm not sleepy! Turkey! Your not my mom!" Yuffie pouted and cracked her wrists.

"It's midnight! Jeez!"

"Why? You actually care?!" Yuffie's jaw dropped, making a 'o' shape, making her look like a fish.

"No. Now shut the hell up and go to sleep. Your staying at _my _villa also, remeber?"

"Ugh!"

Yuffie stretched her body, taking up the entire backseat then rested her head In Reno's cushiony lap, her eyebrows knitted together still.

"I didn't mean on-" Snores that sounded more like bahamut's roar filled the air, biting Reno's nerves and drinking about every ounce of patience he had.

All of a sudden, Reno felt like he was back in school at ten years old as he drifted into a nightmare.

_Reno glanced down to find himself in a blue polo shirt with dark blue jeans that completely swamped his legs and a chest,no not hard like a rock,but squishy like Yuffie's pancakes._

_He strolled to the nearest bathroom to do what he calls 'remeber how sexy he is' routine._

_Reno found a mirror beside stall covered in things that said 'I love Akiba' or 'Akiba is hot!' or random shit that somehow does with some girl named Akiba._

_Reno gasped, his round cheeks looking like a blowfish._

_"I don't wann-a be ten! Yuffie! Ugh! Something bad happened that year!"_

_Reno scurried out almost tripping on his pant legs, taking note of all the fifth graders as they spewed out tons of random crap._

_Reno found the culprit and reason for his awful year striding up to him._

_"Reno."_

_"." Reno responded, nodding his spiky red locks._

_"Did you do your homework?" Reno squinted his eyes at his teacher and frowned._

_"Uh...no?"_

_"Do you know what happens to bad kids who don't do their homework?"_

_That's when the worst thing happened._

---


	5. Chapter 5 Princess drop off

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot…I promise.

A/N: I'm so sorry, I've been gone so long! School has drained me! I'm going to blame math for my misfortune! I'm actually in Spanish class now…supposed to be working…But I felt really bad about not posting. SORRY!

P.S. My writing has changed a little just a warning. XD Also…sorry if it's not superb at first, I haven't written in a while.

X x X x X x X x X x X x X x

_That's when the worst thing happened._

"_You know…if you don't do your work. You'll never get married or have kids. Your house will be in a box."_

Reno snapped his eyes open, the murky green swimming around his pupil like once calm waters.

Yuffie was slumped onto the window, drool tickling her chin. She swiped at it fiercely, the once cascading drop smeared across her lips.

_Is that my life? He thought in response to the teacher._

Reno thought of the joyous relationship between Elena and Rude. The disturbing relationship between Rufus and power. And the confusing relationship between chocobo boy and Tifa.

Reno howled with laughter causing Yuffie to knock her nose against the window. "Hey! What the hell's your problem?"

Shelke, who had been silent for the ride, patted Yuffie's head in comfort. Vincent had not accompanied them due to him being on watch a few miles back.

Still cooing with laughter, Reno let a silent tear hurdle down his jaw.

"Ooh…you're crying? Lady friend cancel on you?" Yuffie asked, whipping out her sleek phone to capture the 'vulnerable' Reno. Reno instantly felt his heart toss the idea away.

The once tickled Reno was now glaring at Yuffie, his tear obliterated in a fit of embarrassment. "No. I was only manically laughing at the thought of _you _in my house. _Princess."_

Reno motioned to the driver to stop. Thick tufts of leaves hung over them, cracks of light peeking through. Masses of trees, sturdy and aged, crowded around the ashy road while birds cheeped with melodic tunes. Reno stepped out.

Yuffie, puzzled but uncaring, hopped out of the stocky vehicle to welcome the gushing wind.

"So…my villa is that way. But, since you're being rude I must ask you to not accompany me." Reno stated with thin lips and a gritty stare. "That's an order."

Yuffie's mouth gaped open, unable to fathom the slurred words that teased her ears.

"Wha-?"

"Later. Vincent will be picking you up." Reno tossed his hand back in farewell, climbing back into the car. Yet Yuffie had not noticed that his steps were leaded with possessiveness. For in Reno's mind…_Yuffie was his slave. And only HIS slave._

"Well fine then! I would have more fun on Vincent's bike anyways!" Yuffie huffed, stomping her foot on the dirt and curling up her hand into fists.

The car drove off in a mocking exhaust.

Yuffie was left alone with the bark and dirt. "What. An. Asshole."

Sorry…I know it's short! I'm in a hurry…the next one will be longer. I promise. But you know…I did this in one Spanish class. More than I usually get done in Spanish class anyways. XD

Please review! I feel lonely if no one does! :D


	6. Chapter 6 Reno's Desperate Plight!

A/N: I'm worried they might be out of character; please tell me in a review! It's been awhile so I barely remember how they would act in certain situations. Thank you! :D And enjoy the story!

P.S. I've been watching a lot of Korean dramas lately so…if it sounds different that's probably why… XD

X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X

_"Well fine then! I would have more fun on Vincent's bike anyways!" Yuffie huffed, stomping her foot on the dirt and curling up her hand into fists._

_The car drove off in a mocking exhaust._

_Yuffie was left alone with the bark and dirt. "What. An. Asshole."_

"I will not be treated like this! Agh…I don't understand him at all! How can one guy be so rude yet also be sexy!"

Yuffie clapped her hands over her gaping mouth and shifted her eyes over the trees. _Good. No one heard me say that._

Yuffie twisted around to find liquid gold eyes peering back at her. "Vincent! When did you get here?" Her cheeks were still a deep shade of pink in fear that he had heard.

Vincent cocked his head to the side, "Yuffie."

"Yes, Vincent?" Yuffie responded shakily, rubbing the back of her sweaty neck.

"Are you…having sexual frustrations?"

Yuffie's eye twitched violently, "Excuse me?"

Vincent looked away from her, his deep black hair masking his face. Yuffie did not see that Vincent was biting back his laughter.

"I understand, Yuffie. Now we need to be on our way, correct?" Vincent regained composure and held out his icy hand to Yuffie.

Still in shock, she grasped it loosely and was led to his black motorbike. All of a sudden, her phone began buzzing and she was knocked out of her shock.

In large letters, the phone showed 'TURKEY'. Yuffie rolled her eyes and stabbed the 'ignore' button.

**Meanwhile…Reno and Shelke had arrived at his villa.**

"She's not answering! Why? Why aren't you answering?" Reno thrashed around and stomped his foot on the dirt road.

Shelke ignored him and took in the beauty of the grand villa. The walls were soft brown like caramel, the windows open and spacious. The trees tall so that they masked the villa from sky view, with only slits of light peeking through the leaves.

While admiring the view, Shelke turned around to find Vincent and Yuffie pulling up in the driveway. Yuffie looked mentally exhausted with deep circles under her eyes.

"What the hell? Why did you ignore me? I command you to answer my calls!" Reno roared, jabbing a finger at Yuffie's forehead. Yuffie continued ignoring his protectiveness, and took in the huge villa.

Her energy shot up, "Oh my god! What the fuck is that? It's so beautiful!" She bounded toward the door in excitement.

"Nuh-uh." Reno popped the trunk and glanced at the many large suitcases. "Carry it."

Yuffie glared at him ferociously yet listened to his order. She hooked three suitcases on each arm and headed toward the front door.

Reno snickered while staring at the back of her head, his eyes drifted down towards her butt and locked on.

"Mr. Reno?" Reno whipped his head around to find the 'pixie girl' staring up at him.

"Yes? Do you need something?" Reno had one thin eyebrow arched and a nervous grin frozen on his face.

"You didn't hear me? I was wondering where we would all be sleeping?"

Yuffie had returned and stared at him with dull eyes. "Well?"

Reno knitted his eyebrows in thought. "Vincent and Shelke can share the second floor. I will be taking the master bedroom on the ground floor and _Princess _can take the closet in my room."

"What? I don't think so you dumbass Turk! I will not do that! No, absolutely no!" Yuffie hissed and glared daggers at him.

"Yuffie…please comply with his order." Vincent stared at her with a faint smile.

Yuffie shivered for she knew she would obey Vincent. _Must not give in._

He stared at her for a few more seconds. "Okay…"

Reno grinned triumphantly thinking to himself that Vincent's not so bad after all.

They entered the living room and sat down on the sofas after all the suitcases were put into the correct rooms.

The walls were a sandy color with simple paintings hung on them of children and families. "Who are these people?" Yuffie asked with curiosity.

"I don't know. I just bought the frame and left the sample picture inside. I don't have a family so this was the best I could do." Reno replied easily.

Yuffie rumbled with laughter and examined the rest of the room. There was a large tv screen hung on the wall by the front door and on the other side of the room an island that connected to the kitchen, which consisted of steel appliances. The couches were a deep mocha color and sat across from one another, with a long short oak coffee table seated in between them. The rug was dark red and stretched over most of the floor.

"Okay. Now to set up the schedule for the days we will be here. Here you go." Reno distributed them to everyone.

Yuffie looked at her schedule.

_6:00 am- Breakfast_

_8:00 am- Cleaning_

_11:00 am- Lunch_

_2:00 pm- Free time_

_5:00 pm- Dinner_

_7:00 pm- Play with Reno_

_9:00 pm- Bed time_

"You've got to be kidding me." Yuffie laser beamed her schedule with her eyes.

"Um…Mr. Reno, mine and Vincent's both say only say free time." Shelke stated simply.

"Well, of course!" Reno responded with a huge grin. "Oh! Yuffie let's go put our luggage up. Vincent and Shelke, you remember where the room is right?"

"Yes." Vincent and Shelke left to the second floor, speaking of room setup plans.

Yuffie continued to sneer at Reno. He ignored her and grasped her wrist. "Let's go!"

They arrived in the master bedroom. The walls were also a sandy brown yet the bed was a sultry red. There was a dresser and mirror on the other side of the room. In the corner by the bed, there was a closet that could barely fit a stuffed animal.

"That's my bed?" Yuffie gaped, her eyes wide with lightning mirrored behind them. Reno nodded and began emptying his suitcases on the bed.

"Okay, so we have my clothes and stuff. I will have to buy clothes for you later, for now though…I demand you put this on."

Frills and black and white. _No… _"Not a maid outfit! Look at it, it's too short! My whole ass will be hanging out!"

Reno lolled his head to the side. "I commanded you."

She bit back her anger and yanked the article of clothing from his hands. "Only because I want Vinny to compliment me."

"Whatever you say, princess. Go ahead and set up dinner after you change, I'll handle our stuff."

She stomped off into the kitchen, slamming the door behind her. "Why am I even taking his crap? Well…better to do it for a month than do it for a lifetime with my husband."

Without noticing where she was, she tore off her clothes and slipped the maid outfit on. Noticing she left her clothes strewn on the table, she hurried to the bathroom to hide them.

That was when she passed by the mirror. She turned around and gazed at herself. "Look at how sexily awesome I am!" She boasted to herself, her anger sapped from her.

Finally, she knew she was ready to take on the world, and began cooking her best meal with the little ingredients in the kitchen. She set the table evenly and plated the food.

"Voila!" The food was fried rice gently tossed in with egg, juicy pineapple, and chives, then set aside potatoes and beef swimming in murky broth. "Oh, only the greatest of ninjas could make such a nice looking meal."

Finally as the clock struck 5:00 pm, Reno slugged into the kitchen. Not taking note of Yuffie's appearance he set down at the dinner table. "Brat, you better have made good food, understand?"

Yuffie was silent, knowing that if she stayed that way, Reno would look up at her. _I just want him to suffer at my sexiness, that's all._

Reno grew tired without her answer and shot his eyes up to insult her. His breath hitched.

Vincent and Shelke were heard steps away. Reno continued to stare at Yuffie with sleepish dark eyes.

"Ah…Yuffie? That outfit is very pretty." Shelke smiled at Yuffie and Vincent nodded along with her.

They set down at the table with Yuffie and began shoveling food down. (Or Yuffie did.)

Reno, however, continued to look at Yuffie, not even touching his food.

"Hey Turkey! Eat that, I didn't make it for nothing!"

Reno snapped out of his daze and began slurping the broth down silently.

After dinner, they did their daily night routines and laid down for bed. Yuffie was now wearing a loose shirt and khakis. Reno wearing a dress shirt and plaid red pajamas.

As Reno was drifting off to sleep, he heard teeth clacking and the rustling of blankets. After minutes of endless noise, he switched his bedside lamp on and saw a shivering Yuffie.

"Can't you do anything you silly girl?" Reno smirked.

"Shut the hell up, Turk." Yuffie responded angrily, with teeth clacking.

Reno threw back his covers and stood up out of bed and began approaching the closet.

Yuffie, with no time to respond, was hoisted up in Reno's arms, princess style.

With a dull expression he carried her to his bed and tossed her onto it. "I won't sleep with you!"

"If you're cold enough, you will." Yuffie hated to admit it, but she was a frozen Popsicle if she didn't sleep in his bed. "Fine."

Yuffie situated the blankets while Reno crawled back into bed. Yuffie rolled to the opposite of the bed and faced away from Reno.

Reno snorted and laid on his back, looking up at the ceiling. After a few minutes, he stared back at Yuffie's back. _What the hell! When did she get so curvy? God, I'm going crazy…must be having Tifa withdrawal._

Reno slowly shut his eyes and drifted off to sleep. When he awoke, the clock read 5:46.

He tried to shift to his side to no avail. "What the-?" Something was laying directly on him. "Eh?"

He turned on his lamp and froze. Yuffie was laying on him, like he feared, but not only that.

"Gah! She has her ass in my face! What kind of idiot gets in that position at night?" Reno tried to look away. (But let's face it, anyone has a hard time looking away with someone's butt in their face.)

He wanted to push her off, but he couldn't get a grip on her waist or hips and he didn't want to touch her butt.

He sat in silence, them finally looked at the clock. It read 5:56.

"Shit!" He whispered and finally set his hands on her butt and pushed her off.

When he thought he had gotten rid of her, she jabbed her foot into his face.

"Never take pity on this girl again, Reno. Never again." He told himself bitterly.

The alarm clock buzzed and chimed a calming tune. Yuffie was now sprawled on the other side of the bed and as she awoke, Reno snuggled his face under the covers.

"Ugh…can't believe I have to wake up this early to make breakfast. They want breakfast, why don't they make it?" Yuffie asked herself sleepishly while hopping out of bed and walking to the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Reno was huddled under the covers, staring blankly at his hands. _Why am I reacting so much to touching her butt? I've touched many women's butts, it's no big deal!_

After laying in silence for what seemed like eternity, the bathroom door burst open and feet were heard tapping against the wooden floors and into the living room.

Reno felt his cheeks with his hands and noticed that they were very warm. _Why are my cheeks so warm and why the hell does such a tomboy girl drive me into lust? That's it. I've got to call Tifa, she won't mind lying to her customers to help her friends right? Just for a little while…right?_


End file.
